In the wake of recent revelations on privacy attacks, the protection of data using methods like encryption have gained paramount importance. Users can protect the privacy of their data very effectively by encrypting any file prior to sharing it with someone using unsecured means like email or cloud-based file sharing services. File encryption is commonly used for protecting the privacy of data contained in it. Unless the associated key is available, decrypting the file to obtain the original file requires substantial computation power and energy. With symmetric encryption, the same key is used for encryption as well as for decryption. Keys can be derived from a pass phrase using a key derivation function (KDF), for example PBKDF2 (Password-Based Key Derivation Function 2).
On the other hand, web browsers are today well known to anyone for retrieving content on Internet.
However, there is today no encryption scheme that allows to use a standard web browser for storing and encrypting data. Encryption and compression functionalities are usually implemented by dedicated software which are usually independent from web browsers and need to be installed for allowing such functionalities to be performed. In this sense, performing encryption and compression of data pieces usually remain cumbersome operations for standard users who do not possess particular computer skills.